Gerita fluff
by boredsummerdayz
Summary: A fluffy kinda sad Gerita story where Italy learns that Germany was Hre


Italy was sound asleep. Not that it was unusual, but seeing as it was in the middle of the world meeting, it was a problem. Germany nudged the cute Italian with his foot. Nothing happened but a sleep mumbled Ve~.

After the meeting, Germany waited till the other countries left before trying to wake Italy. He gently nudged his shoulder.

"Italy, the meeting is over. Time to wake up and for us to go train with Japan." Italy looked up with bleary eyes at the tall blonde.

"Ve?" Germany sighed and picked Italy up over his shoulder.

After finally getting Italy awake, Germany started the daily training. He and Japan were running just fine, while they had already passed Italy four times.

"Italy! Run faster!" Germanys voice was harsh, but the intent behind it was kind. Ever since he left Italy when they were little, he has worried about the safety of the small weak nation.

"I am going to go run with Italy, you keep running Japan. And don't even think about slacking off!" Germany stopped his run completely waiting for Italy to catch up. When the smaller man finally came up to Germany he stopped and immediately sat down on the ground.

"Ve~! Germany, are we done yet? Im so hungry… I could make us some ravioli!" Germany smiled but quickly stopped when Italy looked up at him.

"Nein Italy, come on. Two more laps at a faster pace and we will stop. Ok?" Italy's eyes lighted up. Germany extended a hand and helped Italy up. "And if you run at the same pace as me then you can make all the pasta you want tonight." Italy smiled brightly and nodded his head before setting off at a light jog. Germany watched him for a moment smiling before steeling his face and catching up with his friend.

After 5 pots of pasta being made, Germany could finally clean his kitchen. He has no clue how that small Italian could make that big of a mess. It took him a little under an hour to clean the counters and the floors, now to do the dishes. As he started cleaning the multiple pots, he heard Italy walk into the room with a loud 'Ve~'

"Hey Italy grab a towel and dry these for me. Please." Germany had added the please almost as an afterthought. Italy grabbed the towel off of the table and dried the dished and put them away as Germany washed them. They finished in no time and as Germany was finishing cleaning the kitchen Italy wandered off again. Walking into the living room, Italy was asleep on the couch.

"How on earth can he sleep this much?" A soft smile was on Germanys face as he picked Italy up and carried him to his bedroom. Germany debated whether or not to take Italy to his own home, but he was tired and didn't really fancy the idea of going all the way to Italy's then back. He crawled into bed next to Italy, only feeling slight embarrassment seeing as this was a normal occurrence anymore. He wondered what his life would be like with Italy if only he has come back after the war and told his little Italian that we was Holy Roman Empire. Maybe things would be different then. Germany closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Germany woke up to Italy snuggled into his chest. He buried his head into Italy's hair, breathing in deeply. He smelled of pasta and pastries.

"Oh Italy, my sweet sweet Italy. Im so sorry." Germanys voice was low and sad.

"Why are you sorry Germany?" Germany about screamed. He pulled his arms away from Italy and got out of the bed.

"Its nothing. Nothing at all. I will go make breakfast." Germany had to force himself to not run out of the room. Italy got out of bed and followed Germany downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Germany.. why are you sorry? What did you do?" His amber eyes were wide with curiosity. Germany kept quiet and started to make eggs and sausage. Italy stomped his foot and went off out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once Italy left the room Germany fell to the floor, and covered his face with his hands.

"What have I done…." He felt like crying but he knew he couldn't then Italy would really know that something was wrong. He got up shakily and continued making breakfast. When it was done he made a plate for Italy, feeling too sick to eat himself, and called up the stairs to Italy that breakfast was ready. He heard a yell that sounded more like gibberish than any language known to man. Germany sighed and got tinfoil to cover Italy's food. After a half hour, Germany started to worry about Italy. He went up stairs and saw the ladder to the attic was down. Germany sighed and climbed up the ladder to see what Italy had gotten into. He looked across the small space and saw the small italian with his back towards him. His shoulders were shaking and a sob sounded through the small space.

"Italy" Before Germany could say anything more the smaller man had turned around quickly shoving something into Germany's face.

"Why do you have this! This isn't yours! Are you the one who killed him!" Italy's voice was mean. It scared Germany, he had never heard the sweet Italian sound so mad and upset. He looked at the item that was shoved in his face, it was the one of Italy when he was younger.

"Italy…. That is mine though. Along with your push broom… Im sorry Italy that I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared you wouldn't love me anymore and." Germanys speech was cut off by a slap across his face followed by a kiss. Before his mind could figure out what was happening Italy had pulled away. He had tears in his eyes, more of joy than of sorrow.

"I thought you had died…You let me believe you were dead for this long. But your back now. And that makes me very happy… and hungry" Italy added on the end as his stomach growled. Germany laughed and wiped away the remaining tears on Italy's cheek.

"Ich liebe dich Italy."

"Te amo Germany."


End file.
